Persimmon
by sachiko.infinite
Summary: A one night stand that started it all. When Naruto is feeling down, he relies on Sai to give him night of pleasure but only if Sai pretends to be Sasuke! Does Sai tell Naruto that enough is enough? Will someone's feelings be put to the test? M for sexual content and language


Persimmon

A one night stand that started it all. When Naruto is feeling down, he relies on Sai to give him night of pleasure but only if Sai pretends to be Sasuke?! Does Sai tell Naruto that enough is enough? Will someone's feelings be put to the test? M for sexual content and language.

Chapter One:

Sai stared blankly at the handful of ivory moths that blindly fluttered around the lamplight. He didn't know much about moths but the thought of going after something that could potentially hurt, let alone kill you sounded like a foolish idea to him. Although he was born in the rough life of a ninja, there was just something about moths that made him feel some sort of pity for the little creatures.

A sticky drop of sweetness drips on his toe, pulling his attention from the moths. Sai had completely forgotten that he had a bag of popsicles in his hand. They must have melted considering that the summer heat had hardly died down even at this time of night. The bag once again drips, this time plopping to the ground.

He frowns and quickly scurries off to his destination before the popsicle completely goes to waste.

It's been a few days since their summer vacation started. Believe it or not, the young ninjas of Konoha do get some time to rest. On the first day of break, Sai resided in his room, painting everything that comes to mind. In most cases, he's usually just painting the imagery that resides outside of his window. But tonight, he thought it might have been a good idea to take a trip to see Naruto. If it was a tossup between Sakura and Naruto, Sai would much rather visit Naruto. He has been around both of them for quite a long time and their bond has tightened through the years but as of today, trying to figure out women was something that exhausted his brain.

But he wastes no time and arrives at Naruto's place. Unfortunately for popsicles, it never had a chance to be eaten-It's melted completely now. Again, he frowns at the bag but turns to knock on Naruto's door. The first attempt, the door opens slowly by itself, leaving Sai just a bit confused.

"Naruto?" Sai spoke, hesitantly letting himself inside. Upon stepping into the place, the scent of alcohol made his nose wrinkle in distaste. He steps foot into the living area, quickly disposing the melted snack in a nearby bin. The bin was filled to the brim as if someone hasn't taken the trash out for days. Now that Sai thinks about it, this place smells and looks terrible. Skimming the room a bit more, stacks of ramen bowls were strategically placed throughout the living room. One false move and they could all fall like dominos. Traces of clothing were either stuck in a seat or just tossed on the floor. What the hell have Naruto been doing since break started?!

Sai peers around, the sudden sound of water spraying coming from the bathroom. "Hm, maybe he is taking a shower... I'll wait then."

With his mind made up, he takes a seat on the small couch, nearly sitting on a faced up fork. He wasn't sure what bothered him more, the smell of this hellhole, the dirty underwear that was hung by his head, or the fact that this fork almost gave him a new asshole. Sai isn't one to talk about cleanliness considering his place is covered in paint supplies and papers scattered everywhere but in an environment like this, the urge to clean was rather high. Sai picks up the fork from the couch and decides to clean up this mess. Not that Naruto would mind, right?

"Much better." Sai mumbles to himself, standing at the end of the living room feeling quite proud of himself. It was the first time he has ever cleaned anyone else's space really so seeing the place looking quite livable now made him feel pretty accomplished. But his approved expression quickly dispersed when the sound of the shower was still running. Clearly, something was off and Sai didn't think twice to investigate. Slowly, he walks to the bathroom door and opens it with a steady hand.

"Naruto!" Sai swings the door and rushes in to turn off the shower. After turning it off, he grabs hold of Naruto who is just laying in the tub soaked right through his clothes. The blonde's eyes open slightly a grin slowly appearing on his face.

Sai on the other hand didn't find this funny and is actually pretty upset. "Naruto! What are you doing in the shower with your clothes on?"

Naruto laughs lightly, using Sai's shoulders as a crutch to get out of the tub. He willingly helps the blonde up to his feet before asking him a thousand and one questions again. "Are you not going to explain yourself, Naru-"

"Sasukeeee." Naruto slurs, hanging onto Sai's neck for support. "You son of a bitch. I've been waiting for you."

Sasuke? Did Naruto call Sai, Sasuke? Sai looks into's Naruto's bright blue drunken eyes, not really liking the identity mistake Naruto made. Sasuke has been gone for quite some time and Sai thought the days of Naruto's constant thinking about the guy would be gone by now.

The thing was that Sai just wanted Naruto to start thinking about _him_ just as constant. When Sai first met Naruto, he didn't have any plans on developing such a bond with him or anyone else. But it's been so long since then and with the amount of time he had spent with the boy, it was only natural that he did. The only thing that frightened him a bit was the feelings that he had felt for Naruto to suddenly appear. It was something Sai didn't admit to himself that he was indeed in love with Naruto. But seeing Naruto in such a state to only think of Sasuke, pained him.

Doing his best to disregard Naruto's mistake, Sai shakes him slightly. "You've been drinking. I'm taking you to bed."

Sai slings Naruto's right arms over his shoulder and supported him as the two hobbled into the hallway.

"I cleaned your place a bit so-"

"Get off of me." Naruto suddenly says, pushing Sai away. He leans onto the nearby wall, glaring at Sai.

The glare was so intense, Sai was preparing for a punch to the face. But the expression on the blonde's face eased up and was replaced with Naruto folding his arms and slouching down to the floor. "I'm so mad, I could punch you in the gut."

Sai kneeled down on Naruto's level. "Please, don't mistaken me for Sasuke again, Naruto."

It wasn't the first time that Sai was compared to Sasuke. Upon his arrival to team Kakashi, it wasn't a secret when the group couldn't help but to get a small reminder that Sasuke was no longer there. Thankfully, the comparing has eased up.

Naruto just sat there, his glassy eyes staring into Sai's dark eyes. Although Sai couldn't read Naruto's expression, the intensity in his eyes had subsided.

"I'm... I'm sorry, _Sai_." Naruto finally says, slapping his hands over his face. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

With a sharp exhale, Sai makes another attempt in carrying Naruto to his bedroom. But he decided that maybe carrying him in completely in his arms would prevent him from escaping again. The moment he does so, the drunken ninja detests. Naruto lazily wiggles in the arms of Sai, the shade of pink on his face brightening dramatically.

"Why the hell are you carrying me like _this_?! I'm not a girl!" He complains.

"Will you stop wiggling in my arms please? I'm trying to help you." Sai patiently answered as he was about to place Naruto onto the bed.

But Naruto once again wiggles and yells, "Wait!"

Sai was getting irritated but of course, he made it his duty to not show that. On the same thought, he made a mental note that a drunk Naruto was twice as annoying and louder than the normal Naruto. He was two seconds off of dropping the blonde right on his ass and leave. To make matters worse, the constant reminder of Sasuke still lingering in the boy's heart felt like a raw slap to Sai's face. Despite how insulted he felt, he just couldn't bring himself to leave Naruto's side.

With another sigh, he answers, "What is the problem now, Naruto?"

"... I uh, need a change of clothes. If I go to bed like this, I'll wake up sick!"

Sai blinks a few times before asking himself why didn't he think of that before! He quickly plants Naruto down onto his shaky feet.

"Stand right here. I'll look for some clothes for you."

Naruto doesn't respond but Sai goes off to do so anyway. After a few quick moments of finding clothes, he gives them to Naruto and proceeds to peel the damp clothes that stuck to his skin.

"You know, Sai..." Naruto began to say, taking off his jacket. "... Did you know that you and Sasuke look alike?"

Sai's lips pressed into each other, in an attempt to not replying back. But Naruto was just beginning.

"I mean, I can clearly point out who is who but sometimes when you get mad at me or make a rude remark, I can't help but to see Sasuke in you-"

"I'm _not_ Sasuke!" Sai barked. Naruto halts, now completely bare on his top half. He looks over at Sai, who is now by the window and looking out. Even in his dizzy state, Naruto could tell that he was beginning to upset Sai. But he just didn't know why he couldn't shut up about Sasuke. He went on and continued.

"I know you're not! It's not just me who thinks that-"

"I'm not stupid, Naruto..." Sai said, his arms folded now, "No one says it to my face but... I hear the whispers of others saying the same foolish thing."

"... Well you don't have to get an attitude about it. We don't say it to insult you." Naruto mumbles, taking off the remainder of his wet clothes.

Sai didn't bother replying back because he was moments away from boiling over. There wasn't ever a time Sai had lost control of his emotions but for some reason tonight, he had to put so much effort in keeping his cool. When those that are drunk, they tend to be most honest. In some sort of way, Sai felt that Naruto was subtly saying that Sasuke will always be _one of them_. Sai had not only encountered Sasuke but fought him as well. And the only reason why he hadn't bothered to hate the guy so much was to take Naruto's feelings into consideration. If anything, he was more mad at Naruto for tossing Sasuke's name around in front of him so much. Obviously, Naruto wasn't aware of Sai's feelings but it still bothered him.

Finally clothed for bed, Naruto walks over to Sai and rest his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Sai."

Unfortunately, Sai snubbed him off and without another word, heads for the exit. Naruto balls his fist up in anger.

"At least Sasuke would say _something_!" He yelled.

The young shinobi stands by the doorway, frozen on the spot. Sai swore to himself that this wouldn't get to him. But enough was enough. Sai quickly approaches Naruto and pushes him onto the bed.

Almost instantly, Naruto yells. "What the hell are you doing, Sai?!"

"You wish I was Sasuke. And that makes me so upset." Sai said, now straddled on top of the blonde. "I tried to keep how I felt to myself but that just wasn't enough! Sasuke this, Sasuke that. I'm _so_ sick of hearing it. And if it means making me unhappy just to make _you _happy... then so be it."

Naruto stares shockingly at Sai. He had never seen him so upset. Or hurt. "I'm so sorry, Sai-"

"If you want me to be Sasuke... Then you will get your wish." Sai said, burying his face into Naruto's neck.

Naruto gasps lightly as he felt Sai's lips touch the nape of his cold neck. The touch was gentle but it sent an incredible tingle all over. Maybe because his skin was still cold from that unpleasant shower. But his mind was no longer on the shower- he was more in awe that it was Sai who was on top of him. Pretending to be Sasuke.

Sai continued to leave soft kisses on the boy's neck, eventually trailing the kisses on Naruto's jawline.

Letting this all sink in, Naruto wasn't sure if he should stop Sai or not. Maybe because he was intoxicated, the odds felt more in his favor. Here was a guy who seemed more than willing to get in Naruto's pants. With that in mind, Naruto had little fight in him to push Sai away.

But the kissing stops the moment Sai was a hair away from Naruto's lips. "You're not even trying to stop me. Was this what you wanted all along? Or is it that you are pretending that it is _Sasuke_ who is kissing you..."

As he spoke, he gently grinds his hips along Naruto's, sending the boy into a shudder of excitement. Naruto was full of mixed emotions now. How could a guy like Sai be doing this to him? Worse, how could Naruto feel so guilty yet so excited about feeling the graze of Sai's member on his?

"Or is it that you are pretending that it is Sasuke who is touching you like this?" Sai said, stroking Naruto's cheek before wandering off into his damp hair.

"S-Sai. I-"

He quickly shuts the boy up with a kiss. Naruto just couldn't believe what was going on. To much of his disbelief, it didn't nearly stop him from returning the favor by kissing back. Naruto's lips parted in defeat as Sai's tongue slipped into Naruto's sake absorbed mouth. The moment that happened, it was decided that Naruto was going to spend tonight just with Sai.

The boy who pretended to be Sasuke.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N: Happy Friday! Good, yes? No? Tell me if you want more! Reviews would be nice! Love you!**


End file.
